Serenading
by BecauseIWantToDream
Summary: When starfire decides to have a sleep over with some of the titan girls and the other titan boys have to come along as to seeing that they were totally irresponsible and would reck the whole city that they were saving what will happen?


Me: Hey guys what's up?

BB: Nothing but the ceiling but if you want me to turn into a bird and go up I'll do it

Me: I meant what they are doing in this time beastboy, yeesh! Sometimes you are so dumb

BB: I know right? Raven keeps calling me that

Me: any ways enjoy guys hope you like it's my first fanfic rated k+

**Serenading**

It was just another normal day at the tower….beastboy and cyborg are arguing, raven is reading a book and drinking herbal tea ,robin is day dreaming about starfire wearing a short dark blue mini skirt and a purple halter top, and starfire was nowhere to be seen….well actually she's really in her room reading a magazine.

Just then starfire appeared from nowhere and screamed. Robin jumped from his seat to the floor. Raven spilled her hot tea into beastboy's head.

Cyborg and beastboy where surprised and beastboy accidentally lost the game and cyborg dance the weird dance while saying "oh yeah baby who's invincible now oh yeah right that's me now pay up bb" then he put his right hand forward to beastboy signaling him to pay up. Beastboy replied "no way that was an accident I want a rematch!."

Robin was the one to reply in starfire's scream while everybody returned to what they were doing "ow, Star what's wrong why did you scream?" he said while rubbing the back of his head. "Friend Robin I apologize" star said while helping him stand up.

When Robin recovered he said "thanks star, now why did you scream?" with that starfire blushed bashfully "I apologize if I have disturbed you friends but I have discovered something wonderful while I was reading this book of which you say is a magazine" robin put a confused look on his face and worried that she may have seen a much more handsome young man and would probably would like to elope with him but he just shook off that thought and looked at her once again "um and what did you discover starfire?" starfire gave robin a wide smile "oh friend robin is it ok if I invite a few friends of mine for a party of slumber?" robin gave a sigh of relief "oh ok star and who are these friends of yours?" the smile on starfire's face grew wider.

"Friend robin I wish to invite friend bumblebee, kole, jinx, wonder girl, terra, and I cannot forget raven" after starfire's sentence raven looked at her with a panicked face.

Acting quick she closed her book swallowed her tea in one split second and ran to her room not aware that both cyborg and beastboy heard this and they stood up and grab her with both boys wearing a mischievous grin on their faces.

Raven tried to break free by struggling but it was no use. Her versus a huge robot and a gorilla is too hard so she just pulled her head down admitting defeat and said "ok alright you win I'll go"

*At the Sleep over*

The other girls invited some of the boys too. It was agreed that they will sleep there for two nights. Bumble bee ask if aqualad and speedy could come cause if they were left alone in the house she wasn't sure if she came back there would be a house and mas and menos are in a family reunion in Mexico.

Jinx requested if she can bring kid flash with her so that she can keep an eye on him. Kid flash has been getting into much trouble lately.

And terra ask if Jericho could come. She thought Jericho was kind of lonely and he could use some company. Then it was settled the girls will sleep in starfire's bedroom. And speedy and kidflash with beastboy, aqualad with cyborg, and Jericho with robin (duh! where else in the training room)

The girls entered the room and bumble bee brought out a long list "ok ya'll listen up here's what we are gonna do during the sleep over". Raven groaned and jinx replied "great she wrote a list oh joy to the world".

*in the living where all the boys are*

Cyborg continued to flip the channel with kidflash getting slightly annoyed. Beastboy was eating his non-dairy waffles while speedy was just slouching and aqualad just staying quiet. Jericho was playing his guitar and of course robin working on some files in the kitchen counter.

Finally kidflash was very annoyed and bursted "dude! Just pick a channel already. Do you know how annoying it is to just sit here and watch you flip the channels!".

Cyborg shrugged "how am I suppose to know it's annoying besides there's nothing good today" then he started clicking away again. Kidflash stood up and grabbed the remote from cyborg then cyborg grabbed it back and soon both boys started bickering.

Beastboy stood up and said something that made the others stop what they are doing "hey dudes why don't we spy on the girls who knows maybe right now they're admitting crushes by now"

And with those exact words speedy, cyborg, aqualad and kidflash stood up with mischievous grins on their faces. But sadly robin didn't think it was a great idea " I don't know guys I'm having second thoughts about us getting beat up.

Beastboy ran beside robin and fluttered his eyebrows "oh come on robin you know you want to. Don't you want to find out who is the crush of starfire and if it isn't you then you can just beat up the lad"

Robin thought for a moment then agreed. They went straight to the security room and turned on the hidden camera in starfire's bedroom. What the girls know is that the camera isn't on.

The boy's watch from a screen and beastboy handed everyone popcorns. And of course beastboy's popcorn was a vegan popcorn.

Cyborg questioned beastboy why he keeps eating those stuff "BB why do you keep on eating those trash?". Beastboy looked at him straight in the eye and said "and why do YOU keep eating what I have transformed into. Probably next time you'd be eating me already what am I delicious?dude animals could get extinct why do you eat them!"

Cyborg replied with a disgusted look on his face "YO! Don't ya know that you are also starting to destroy human life! Plants give us oxygen so without them this planet could be life less!

Robin was getting annoyed and the others step backwards but then suddenly all faced to the screen because the girls have just started talking

*in the screen*

Bumblebee stood up "ok ladies its starfire's turn to admit". At this robin got excited but what the boys don't know is that the girls gave nicknames to all the boys. All girls looked at starfire with excited and curios looks even raven was excited.

Starfire took a deep breath "friends I wish to admit that I have the feelings for nick (nick is for dick which is for Richard and which is for robin)" at this all the girls screamed and raven just smiled. "oh my gosh star you two make a perfect couple I could just imagine both of you together eeeeeeeeeeee!" wondergirl said while giggling. After starfire admitted her crush robin felt heartbroken and grabbed his laptop and started searching through the citizens of jump city for a boy named nick. All the boys laughed at this especially beastboy. But when bumblebee said it was raven's turn he looked straight at the screen with a serious look on his face.

Raven blushed and said "do I really have to admit it?" bumblebee stared at her with a face that said "yes now who is it". Raven got the message and groaned "ok alright it's Michael (beastboy)" then she blushed furiously. Then all girls look at her with shock faces and jinx was the first one to recover and said "wow raven I didn't really imagine you had a crush on him I mean we really didn't expect that but anyways I think you two will work out great"

Then it was beastboy's turn in the laptop. He stood up and sat beside robin the other boys paid attention to the screen. Then it was wondergirl's turn. Wonder girl rubbed the back of her head and gave a nervous smile "well I sorta like archie (speedy) hehe".

All the girls didn't look shocked and wonder girl saw this and asked "um guys aren't you surprise or anything?" raven was the first to answer "well you aren't really good in keeping secrets in short your that obvious". Wonder girl shrugged and said "oh ok now its terra's turn". Speedy fainted at what wonder girl said.

Terra thought for a moment and said her answer "well I don't really have a crush" she paused then aqualad's jaw dropped then terra spoke again "but there is a possibility that I like" she paused again and aqualad's mouth closed and he seemed excited and again terra spoke "allan (aqualad)" and once again aqualad's jaw dropped but this time it was lower.

Bumblebee stood up and twirled around dreamily and said "ya'll wanna know who is my Mr. Right?". The girls nodded their heads like crazy but raven and jinx frowned and said at the same time monotously "idiots". Bumblebee put her right hand under her chin and the other hand was twirling her hair (her hair was letdown) she admitted her crush dreamily "calvin(cyborg) isn't he dreamy". Cyborg quit eating his popcorn and froze like a statue.

The girls giggled at bumblebee and jinx said "geez bumblebee you look like one of those love struck fools". Bee replied still thinking about him "I don't care" then with this all the girls started laughing hysterically even raven.

Starfire asked "how about you friend jinx who is your crush?". Jinx opened her mouth but nothing came out she was nervous. The girls stopped laughing and stared at her. Jinx got nervous and spitted it out accidentally. "zack!(kidflash)" after jinx said it the girls smiled at her but kidflash got mad as in steaming and he went to get cold water to pour at himself.

Kole spoke up "ok so everyone has admitted their crushes so I guess I have to admit mine to huh" the girls nodded and kole shrugged "well then I guess it's eric(Jericho)".

Then terra said "dang kole you two look sweet together". Jericho stayed quiet for awhile then the boys stared at him as if he was crazy after a few moments Jericho grabbed robin's laptop and wrote something in it then he gave it back to robin and the boys crowded to see what he wrote and there written in big bold letters was written "**WHY WHY ME!**" then the boys stared at him and kidflash patted him in the shoulders and said "it's ok Jericho it's ok we all felt the feeling"

*The next morning*

The boys were acting very strange they were slouching and weak. The girls wondered why. But when they were about to ask the boys why they're acting so weird kidflash suggested they go to the mall and go back at six pm.

Before the girls started protesting they were being pushed outside. They had no other choice cause the boys locked every entrance possible so they went straight to the mall.

When the boys were finally alone kidflash suggested something "hey guys I got an idea why don't we serenade the girls I mean they might change their minds and decide to be with us and if they don't well at least let's let them know that we will always be here for them.

The boys agreed with no complain. "so what'll we sing to them?" beastboy asked with a bored expression on his face. The boys thought for a moment then cyborg got an idea "hey guys come on we gotta practice I heard this song when I was searching for something in the internet.

And with that the boys agreed and started practicing.

*at the mall*

The girls have bought ten for the top of their body and ten for the below the belt part and five clothes for the night and six dresses. They also bought about twenty accessories and everything they bought they have each but of course different styles. And the best part about that is kidflash accidentally gave his credit card. He thought that what he gave were cash.

The girls decided to eat and rest cause if you ask them going through twenty different stores while carrying almost twenty bags each and wearing high heels is pretty tiring.

So they decided to eat at Jerry's Grill cause they serve the food very fast and delicious. They got to their tables ordered their meals and waited

While waiting bumblebee decided to make things a lot less boring by starting a conversation. "So guys do ya'll have any idea why the boys are acting so weird?" bumblebee asked trying to ignore the people who were whispering about them and the males who were staring at them.

"don't know, don't care, will never care besides they never seem to realize when someone likes them. They never appreciated us!" with the last part jinx was already standing and yelling. Other people were staring at their table.

Jinx just smiled sweetly at them and quickly sat down and mumbled a string of curses about the boys. Wonder girl stared at her and said or asked "maybe we said something wrong last night?".

Terra shrugged and said "or maybe they just want their alone time or probably what they call their boy time". Raven raised an eyebrow "terra, boy time?".

Terra grinned shyly "what? It was the first thing I could think about". Jinx shook her head and ask wonder girl what time it was. Wonder girl looked at her wrist watch and replied " we still got two hours before we have to go home".

Then right on time their food arrived at the table with an annoying male waiter smiling mischievously and winking at each of them. This got raven annoyed and scared the socks out of the waiter thus making him run to the kitchen and quit his job.

The girls finished their meals and once again used kidflashes credit card. They did one last stroll around the mall just incase they see anything they would like to buy.

When they got home nobody was there only a cricket and a hippie playing some sort of instrument. The girls looked at the hippie and the hippie looked at them.

After that the hippie smiled and said "peace to everybody on earth the boy's said to go straight to your rooms or in starfire's bedroom and wait (the bedroom of starfire has a balcony ).

The hippie went out the tower with the cricket. And the girls did what they were told to do. After they put down their bags they settled on the floor.

Bumblebee was wondering why they sent a hippie to tell them. Bumblebee put her hands on her hips "ya'll does anybody here know why the boys sent a hippie and his dang cricket to tell as to go to star's room?"

Nobody answered bumblebee's question. A few minutes have past and still nothing is happening

Boys P.O.V

The boys continued in what they were doing.

Robin was asking the help of his adoptive father Bruce on the phone if he could send some fireworks that said "if you girls need a friend we boys are always here".

And Kidflash and speedy were buying as much fresh and beautiful flowers as they can for the girls. While cyborg and beastboy were still editing the music for their plan. And Jericho and aqualad were buying decorations for their plan.

Soon their plan was gonna launch soon now all they need was to decorate the part outside starfire's balcony.

They didn't design it earlier because the girls would see it when they got home.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

So the boys entered the tower quietly and speedy and kidflash placed the flowers outside of starfire's room and they quietly went outside where their plan would be launched and helped decorating the tree's and stuff.

Gladly the girls were already sleeping that time so they didn't need a look out.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

So when they were done in decorating kidflash was sent to knock loudly on starfire's door thus waking up the girls. Kidflash was the one sent cause obviously he's fast.

The girls awakened and bumblebee opened the door and gasped loudly thus getting the other girls attentions.

Outside the door there laid about probably a hundred flowers surrounding the door and more. Jinx saw a note by a bouquet of flowers.

Jinx grabbed it and the other girls listened while jinx read it out aloud. Jinx took a deep breath and read the letter. "look outside of the balcony and their you shall find a surprise which we prepared only for you special ladies".

The girls all had confused faces and approached the balcony slowly. And when they were at the balcony they saw something they never thought of seeing.

There outside the balcony stood seven boys with microphones each and at their back stood a stereo where they would be playing the music (they didn't want to use the instrument because they wanted it to be unique and I have no idea what kind of instruments used in recording the following songs)

The girls had shocked looks on their faces but only for a moment. They were snapped out of their trance by the sound of robin's voice.

Robin took a deep breath and started the introduction. "hi girls. Um how do I explain this. So… we sorta heard your conversation last night about your crushes. And we know you'd probably hate us now but we just wanted you to know that if your crushes ever let you down we'll always be here and here's a song saying that you girls will always stay in our hearts forever".

And after his speech a music started playing and the boys started singing the lyrics they practiced.

_Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah oh  
Ah ah ah ah_

Then the boys stopped and robin sang

_We always knew you were the bests  
The coolest girls we know  
So prettier than all the rest  
The stars of our show  
So many times we wished  
You'd all be the one for us  
But we never knew you'd all get like this  
Girls what you do to us_

Then came cyborg

_You're who we're thinkin of  
Girls you ain't our runner up  
And no matter what girls you're always number one_

Our prize possessions  
One and only  
Adore ya girls we want ya  
The ones we cant live without  
That's you girls that's you  


Then beastboy sang

_You're our special little ladies  
The ones that makes us crazy  
Of all the girls we've ever known  
It's you, girls it's you  
our favorite, our favorite  
our favorite, our favorite girls  
our favorite girls  
_

Then Speedy

_You're all used to goin out' your ways  
To impress these Mr. Wrongs  
But you can be yourselves with us  
We'll take you as you are_

_I know they said believe in love  
It's a dream that cant be real  
So girls let's write a fairytale  
And show 'um how we feel  
_

Then followed Kid Flash

_You're who we're thinkin of  
Girls you ain't our runner up  
And no matter what girls you're always number one_

Our prize possessions  
One and only  
Adore ya girls we want ya  
The ones we cant live without  
That's you girls that's you  


Then Aqua Lad

_You're our special little ladies  
The ones that makes us crazy  
Of all the girls we've ever known  
It's you, girls it's you  
our favorite, our favorite  
our favorite, our favorite girls  
our favorite girls  
Baby it's you  
Our favorite, our favorite  
Our favorite, our favorite girls  
Our favorite girls_

Robin:

_You girls take our breath away  
_

Cyborg:

_With everything you say_

Beastboy:

_we just wanna be with you  
_

Speedy:

_My baby my baby oh_

KidFlash:

_Promise us you girls play no games_

Aqualad:

_Treat you no other way  
_

Jericho:

_Then you deserve cuz you're the girls of our dreams_

When Jericho sang the girl's jaws dropped from the balcony and they had on weird looks on their faces. After Jericho's line the boys moved aside and at the back of the stereo appeared…. Justin Beiber! (A/N: I know right I just had the urge to add him in the story XD) The girls recovered from there state and bumble bee whispered to the girls 'now this is just ridiculous" the others giggled except the two Goths who just stared at the boys.

Justin

My prize possession  
One and only  
Adore ya girl I want ya  
The one i cant live without  
That's you that's you

You're my special little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls i've ever known  
It's you, it's you

My prize posession  
One and only  
Adore ya girl i want ya  
The one i cant live without  
That's you that's you

You're my special little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls ive ever known  
It's you, it's you  
My favorite, my favorite  
My favorite, my favorite girl  
My favorite girl  
My favorite, my favorite  
My favorite, my favorite girl  
My favorite girl

"so girls I just wanna say that this here boys like you and well lets just let those three special words of change come from their mouths" said Justin as he handed the microphone to Robin.

Robin gulped " um…uh….". Robin's whole body was shaking and bumble bee flew down and slapped him upside the head causing him to fall to the ground. Starfire quickly flew down and helped Robin. When she was kneeling down beside Robin who's face was on the floor she got a surprise from robin. He quickly jumped up and kissed her and the good part is that she kissed back. When the kiss was over Robins hand was practically around her. The other boys told their feelings and girls already went down from the balcony.

The girls were giggling even Raven and the boys stared at them as if they were crazy. "what the heck we just admitted our feelings and you aren't mad at us?" asked a dumbstruck speedy. "you moron our crushes were you boys" said Jinx. The boy's jaws dropped.

"so we spent lots of money for nothing?" shouted Aqua lad. Terra smacked upside the head. "what was that for?" asked Aqua Lad. "your gonna wake up the whole city" answered Terra. Aqua lad smiled apologetically and kissed her. "what the heck" said Terra when the kiss was over "hey I thought you liked me?" said aqua lad. "I do but not in public you will start kissing me that's just so inappropriate" replied Terra. The others smiled at each other and headed back to the tower but before they even took a step some one cleared his throat. "hey aren't you forgetting my pay I had to wake up in the middle of the night to sing" said Justin

"oh yeah I forgot here ya go" said Robin as he handed the pay to the boy with his arm still wrapped around his new girlfriend. "thanks man oh and don't forget to attend my concert" said Justin as he went back to his yacht.

When he was out of earshot Cyborg spoke "I already fought hundreds of bodyguards with guns just to talk to him I ain't gonna go to his dang concert and be stepped on his stupid fans besides there's always a TV".

"true that I even had to turn into a snake just to scare them away and boy did that bodyguard's scream sound like a little girl it was the thing that woke up JB" said beastboy with a toothy grin.

"well lets just be thankful that we are all together" said kole.

"oh that reminds me you boys better have some money left cause we are goin shoppin tomorrow" said Wonder Girl

The boys groaned and the girls smiled except for the Raven of course and they lived happily ever after

Hey sorry guys the ending is so well bleh but I was tired of tyoing and my neck was hurting so sorry again anyways R&R

I'm also new and this is my first fic so pls. don't be mean but you can be mean on my second fic which is entitled "A Trip To Romance" have a good day =) 


End file.
